The patent specification EP 0 940 625 B1 discloses a luminaire, wherein light is coupled into a light sheet with the aid of an optical waveguide. Light is deflected by facet-like deflection surfaces provided at the optical waveguide. The optical waveguide and the light sheet are configured integrally. Luminaires that are similar in principle are disclosed by the patent specifications U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,304 A and DE 197 56 596 B4.
The published patent application DE 102 07 694 A1 reveals a luminaire that can be used as a brake luminaire or reading luminaire. The light is coupled into a light sheet with the aid of an optical waveguide, wherein the light sheet can likewise be a cover sheet of the luminaire. Structures with the aid of which the light beams are deflected by 90° are provided at the optical waveguide itself.
The utility model specification DE 202 05 107 U1 reveals the production of a strip-like design.